Sweet Dreams
by Sonsasu the Gray Daiconi
Summary: Ignore this for the moment.


**WARNING-AU World/Alternate Universe**

**-Disclaimer-I don't own anything from Tolkien-**

**© 2007-I own my character Kuu.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sweet Dreams**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter One**

**-------------------------------------**

Curled tightly in bed, my dreams were filled with mountains of sweets and I sat in the center of a green grassy field eating them. This dream lasted for a while until I was jumped on and jarred from a dead sleep. Jerking my face up from the pillow and looking all around my gaze fell on four small figures outlined in the darkness beside me. Blinking repeatedly I struggled to recall their names from a sluggish brain. The four sitting on my bed decided to crawl closer till their faces were mere inches from mine.

"Cousin Kuu? Are you awake?" A tiny voice whispered.

Slowly rolling off of my stomach and onto my side I paused for several moments. And with a quick movement I reached out and seized the four little elflings, two in each arm causing them to yelp as I rolled onto my back. They started to giggle as though this were the most hilarious thing ever. A soft grunt slipped from me as the two imps resting against my body, wrapped their short legs around my waist and their arms loosely around my neck. Taking a deep breath I shifted my arms so the other two would have a pleasant pillow.

"If I wasn't awake, how did I do that? Now…what are the four of you doing in here, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Legolas?" I said smiling in the darkness.

"We couldn't sleep." Elladan said in his smallest voice.

"We want a story." Continued Arwen from my left.

"Yeah, a really good story!" Legolas said from behind Arwen.

Parting my lips to suggest for them to go bug Erestor I was cut off by Elrohir from behind Elladan. "Erestor's asleep and he gets really grumpy when you wake him up…"

"And what makes you think I wouldn't be grumpy if you woke me up? And hey…why didn't you four just go to your parents?" I said looking down at the shadowed outlines of their faces.

Silence greeted my ears and gave me a good hint on why they didn't even bother.

"Alright, so let me guess…parents told you four to go to bed and you don't want to get in trouble by letting them know you're still up?" I said while closing my eyes.

I could feel four nods nudging along my shoulders and arms, confirming my question.

"Fine, but after this, all of you _will_ go to sleep." I said firmly.

More nods came from the elflings, as they snuggled tighter against me.

"Alright…once upon a time…" I searched my mind franticly looking for old tales and coming up with none.

"Err…this story is called…The…Raging…Dragon… Once upon a time, there lived a young dragon that was constantly being picked on by the older dragons. They said and did very hurtful things to him. However, the young dragon never gave them the pleasure of seeing their effects on him. But every time he'd go home, memories of the things they said and did to him would replay in his mind's eye."

Even though I was hardly into the story, I could practically feel the children beginning to fall asleep along my arms.

"Dragons…are well known for their tempers, and yet he never showed his. He believed this was a good thing. Because if you act in anger, then you could do something you would regret later. And so he kept his feelings bottled up tightly inside him for many months. But words can cut deeper then most realize... One day the young dragon became so furious he forgot about how small he was and even though he was outnumbered he didn't care. The dragons that'd been so cruel to him over the years were terrified…"

Peering down to my left arm I saw that Arwen and Legolas were still awake, if barely. Turning my head to my right arm I smiled, I couldn't see them entirely, but the steady breathing of the twins told me they were fast asleep.

"What happened next, Cousin Kuu?" Arwen murmured sleepily.

"Well there was a very good reason the young dragon didn't want to lose his temper. Small as he was, he had the strength of ten dragons combined and he knew exactly where to hit. Because of this knowledge, he hurt them very badly… Once his anger left him, the young dragon was too tired to care about the damage he'd done. Except the next day was different, he didn't see the cruel older dragons around, only the younger ones. For awhile he was pleased, he thought that they would never bother him again. So, a few more days passed and still no older dragons. Two more days past and the young dragon heard a rumor about them…"

Glancing down, I could feel that Arwen was no longer awake, but Legolas the ball of unending energy, still wasn't fully asleep…yet. I knew this because he kept rubbing his cheek against my arm every now and then.

"After he listened to the rumor he went to see the older dragons at there caves. Where he did not regret his actions before, he did now… During his fury he hadn't held back in the slightest. And now he saw the aftereffects of his unleashed anger. Many of their scales were missing and their wings would never again hold them aloft to fly. To the horror of the young dragon this sight filled him with regret…"

Pausing _yet_ again in my terrible story I peeked down at Legolas, to find him soundly asleep, one arm cast over tiny Arwen's waist. Turning my head I squinted down at the twins and couldn't resist smiling. Elladan had pressed even tighter against my side and I could see that Elrohir was reluctant to untangle himself from his brother's back. Taking a deep breath I turned away from the adorable sights and stared blindly at the ceiling.

"_The young dragon knew no words of apology could ever heal the eternal wounds given. So he withdrew from their sorrow filled caves and went to his own. Never…never again he vowed silently. To act in anger, you risk needless destruction…but you cannot act upon nothing save kindness, for then you risk needless charity… This advice given from his mother baffled the young dragon, but he took it to heart. And from that day forward he never lost his temper…for fear of reliving the same results of his fury…The End…"_

My heavy eyelids fell with something like relief as I drifted back into my little valley of sweet dreams…

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Yes I know no elfling would listen to a story like that**

**Yes I know my char isn't in LOTRs**

**Yes I know he isn't their cousin**

**Yes I know what you're going to complain about**

**But I did say this is an AU Fic didn't I?**

**Try waiting for a second chapter, it'll make things clearer once it's posted, so don't review this chap.**

**(Sigh)**

**-Concerning people who don't like me or my writing-**

**This is a site where you can write anything you want in a fanfic, if you want Legolas to love a Sue or you, then he'll love a Sue or you, simple as that. If you want all of the LOTR's chars to be gay, whoopee to you. You can write here to improve your grammar, spelling, or just for the joy of writing, it's not a crime.**

**To people who are a little _too_ obsessed with LOTR fanfic's.**

**Please, please act your age...this is just writing dear god, no need to act like a child who didn't get what he or she wanted... I'm trying to improve what I like to do, so yea I'm going to ignore the ranting flamers, no matter how much they threaten, cuss, or whine to me about this fic.**

**I wrote this as a stepping stone, nothing more, poor grammar, tell me something I don't know. Bad plot, yea sure okay fine, whatever, so la-de-da tell me something new please. Also my fic, my char names are whatever I want them to be. No, I don't know any elvish, I can live with that, I do give props to people who took the time to learn it though. The thing is I like to write, and nothing you say will stop that, if anything you only increase the disire to write more, okay?**


End file.
